


Pack Mom

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Pack, Pack Meetings, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles went to the Pack meeting, he didn't expected to be pulled in a abandoned building by a certain Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mom

Sterek One Shot

“Let's practice Lacrosse later” Stiles said to Scott, when they leave the school. “I can't” Scott answered.  
"Why?” Stiles wanted to know. “Don't tell me you're 'studying' with Allison. Stiles empathised the word 'studying'.  
“Can't you keep your thing in your pants just once for me? We haven't hung out in ages” Stiles groaned. Scott grinned. “No, it's not that. Derek is back  
and he called in for a pack meeting” Scott explained. Stiles' eyes widen and he stopped abruptly. 

“De- Derek is back?” Stiles choked. “Yeah” Scott said and walked to his bike. “Since when?” Stiles wanted to know, hurrying to Scott,  
pushing a few people over. “For a few weeks actually” Scott answered, putting his helmet on. “He asked you to come as well” Scott told Stiles.  
“He did?” Stiles asked a little shocked. “Yeah, it's a pack meeting. And you're pack” Stiles smiled a little. “Fine, I am coming, I guess” Stiles said.  
“Okay, see you then” Scott waved Stiles and drove off. Stiles walked to his jeep, sitting on the seat. “Derek is back” Stiles murmured, smiling.  
Stiles liked Derek, a lot. He missed the big bad wolf when he was gone, taking a break from Beacon hills, went somewhere with Cora. Stiles tried  
to forget him, and denying his feelings. He did forget Derek, but now when he is back, everything flashes back. Stiles drove back home,  
entering the house, finding a note from his dad Got a sudden night shift, get some pizza. Love, dad Stiles walked in his room, dropping  
his backpack on the ground. Checking the time on his phone, he stood in front of his mirror, going through his hair. No, he wasn't turning into  
Jackson, he just wanted to look good for Derek. “Whatever” Stiles groaned, grabbing his phone and went to his jeep. He drove to Derek's old loft,  
since he didn't know where else to go. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door, hoping he is there. 

“Oh, hey Stiles!” Erica greeted him. Yeah Erica. The pack managed to bring her back. “Hi Erica” Stiles said and entered the loft. “Who's here?” Stiles wanted to  
know. “Isaac, me and Derek. Jackson is on his way and Lydia and Scott are at home.” Erica answered. “Hey pack mom” Isaac called Stiles and Erica grinned.  
“Hey..?” Stiles replied irritated“Where are Cora and Derek?” Stiles asked. “Cora is out, buying some food.” A new voice sounded and Derek  
appeared at the stairs.  
"Oh... Hey Derek” Stiles stuttered. Derek sent a nod towards Stiles and smacked Isaac. “Ow! What the hell was that for?” Isaac yelped and  
held his head. “I hear you” Derek answered simply and Isaac laughed. “Stiles, can I talk to you for a second?”Derek called  
Stiles and pointed towards the kitchen. “Uhm... Sure” Stiles answered and walked to the kitchen, not without walking against the table. “Ow, fuck” Stiles  
cursed and approached Derek in the kitchen. He was leaning against the fridge.

“So, what do you wanna talk about?” Stiles wanted to know. “Do you know what a pack mom is?” Derek asked Stiles. “Uh someone who is protecting  
the pack, I guess. Why you asking?” Stiles said unsure. “Nevermind” Derek answered and wanted to leave the kitchen. “Hey, Derek. Wait!”  
Stiles yelled and grabbed his shoulder. “Don't touch me” Derek told him and wriggled out of his grip, leaving Stiles shocked in the kitchen. 

Stiles touching Derek's shoulder was never a problem. Like in the jeep, when they wanted to get Isaac out of jail, or when  
Derek was forced to kill Boyd and when Stiles found Derek unconscious in the elevator. Stiles was hurt, hearing something like that.  
Like Derek doesn't want to be near him. Why did he call him to the pack meeting, when He was so cold to him? Stiles went back to the living room  
and saw that the others already had arrived. They all sat to the table, discussing a few things about the pack. Stiles was bored, looking around  
when he caught Derek looking at him. Derek held the gaze, Stiles was shivering. Derek smirked and looked away. 

“Stupid werewolf ass” Stiles muttered. “Are you okay?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded. After a while the meeting was over and Stiles left the loft.  
He was turning around the corner when he was pulled into an old building. “Let go! My friends are werewolves and I can karate!” Stiles screams  
and hit around with his arms. “You really would say that when you get kidnapped?” the person asked. Stiles, recognizing the voice, dropped his arms. 

“What do you want, Derek?” Stiles asked. “Do you know what a pack mom is?” Derek asked again coming closer. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“No, I already said that” and backed off until he hit the wall. “A pack mom is the alpha's mate. Since I am the alpha, you would be my mate”  
Derek explained. Stiles swallowed hard. “So..?” Stiles responded. “Do you know why Isaac called you pack mom?” Derek asked him, Stiles shook his head. 

“Because I like you” Derek answered, putting a hand next to Stiles head. “You- You do?” Stiles stuttered. “Yeah. I said that you shouldn't touch me  
because every time you do, a shiver was running down my back. I could handle it, the first times, but now when I was away so long... I missed you Stiles”  
Derek admitted. Stiles smiled. “I missed you too” “So uhm... Do you want to be my mate?” Derek asked, scratching his neck.  
Stiles kissed him surprisingly. Derek's eyes widen, but then he kissed Stiles back. “So I take that as a yes?” Stiles smiled.

“Definitely a yes”


End file.
